


If I Should Die Tonight

by Ziggyzag



Series: On Our Way Home [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not gonna lie this is gonna end in angst, Plot, lots of swearing, mild violence, this is rvb afterall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggyzag/pseuds/Ziggyzag
Summary: Red vs Blue Legend of Zelda AU. Church runs away from his life as a prince of Hyrule only to be rescued from monsters by a mysterious Gerudo named Tex. Both travel through the land slowly falling in love, but as the darkness grows and war becomes imminent, everything they know will soon change.





	If I Should Die Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Shiiiiiiiit. Ok so this is the first fic I've ever uploaded so please go easy on me. Also I am a very slow writer so don't expect consistent or fast updates. This is tagged as Legend of Zelda but you don't really need to know the game to understand the fic. The characters are just in that world. Title is from Panic! at the Disco's song "C'mon". This is not beta read so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy :)!

“Fuck,” muttered Church as he missed yet another shot. It definitely wasn’t his fault though, no one would be able to aim a bow properly while curled up high in a tree avoiding the return fire. He’d been minding his own business trying to catch a deer since he’d run out of supplies to eat when he stumbled upon an entire camp of bokogoblins. This now led to his current situation, stuck in a tree with nothing but a bow that _yes_ he could use thank you very much. He reached back to his quiver to redraw his bow but grasped only empty space. “Fuck!” Church repeated. Striking out on his own had seemed like an excellent idea in the beginning, no one to be compared to or to judge him. He’d soon found out that a life of luxury given to him in the castle, despite its faults, and not prepared him for the rigors of outdoor living and traveling.

Church was in the middle of some complex calculations involving how surprised the monsters would be if he jumped on them and how fast he could run after jumping from a great height, when suddenly the excited screeches were replaced with fearful squeals. Carefully poking his head out from the leafy foliage, he was tucked away in he saw… nothing. The goblins had vanished. That was until one went flying past Church’s line of sight.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, flinching back and, to his horror, over the other side of the branch. Church let out what he would swear was a manly yell as he toppled down, slamming his head against another branch as he went until he landed, not on the ground as he expected, but in someone’s arms. He slowly peeled his eyes open trying to look at his savior but, as his head pounded, everything was quickly going dark and he only glimpsed blonde hair and steely black armour.

-

It was to a far too bright light and a sudden burst of nausea that Church woke up. He staggered to his feet just in time to heave his guts up somewhere other than the bedroll he was on. The bedroll that definitely didn’t belong to him. Church started looking wildly around but he appeared to be on his own. As Church became more awake he also became aware of a dull throbbing in the back of his head. As he lifted an arm to rub at it he remembered his fall and being caught by a strong arms. 

‘Must have been a knight’ thought Church. ‘Uncle must have sent people looking for me… but in that case, where are they?’ That question was answered very quickly.

“Thought you were never going to wake up.” Church turned, as quickly as his fading nausea allowed, to see… a woman? No, not just a woman, a Gerudo, one of the warrior women from the West. Fiercely traditional, only women were ever allowed to enter their hometown deep in the desert. This meant Church had been unable to go with the diplomatic party sent a few years previously. True the only people who had been able to go were his cousins Carolina and Davinia, but even Davinia hadn’t been allowed in for some reason. And as she was the cooler headed of the two that meant the redrawing of trade negotiations had been somewhat of a complete disaster. Church shook himself from his musing back to focus on the woman in front of him who, by this point was raising an eyebrow at him.

“Guess you hit your head harder than I thought. Or is this your natural state? I guess anyone who manages to fall out of a tree can’t be the sharpest sword in the amoury.”

“H-hey!” Church spluttered indignantly, “Who d’you think you are bitch? I wouldn’t have fallen out of the fucking tree if _someone_ hadn’t thrown a fucking bokogoblin at me!” 

The woman snorted and rolled her eyes as she started packing away the bed roll. “It didn’t go near you idiot. And besides, who the hell goes traveling alone when they can’t defend themselves from a few measly goblins?”

“I had it under control!” Church fired back. At this the woman just laughed. 

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of Hyrule.” At this, she stood back up and flipped her long, golden ponytail over her shoulder which had the unfortunate effect of leaving Church speechless and staring again. With deft hands, the woman tied the bed roll to her supply pack and hoisted it onto her back. Then without another word she started walking away. Church watched her for a second before realizing that she didn’t seem to be waiting for him.

“Hey! Wait a second! Where the fuck are you going?” She paused, turning to face him again. Before pointing ahead of her.

“That way.”

“Bu-but what about me? You can’t just leave me!” She raised an eyebrow.

“And why not? I thought you had everything under control?”

“Well I did, y’know, _then_! _Now_ I’m probably concussed! Which is all _your_ fault! And as such it is your responsibility to-“

“Listen cockbite, I don’t know you. Nor do I care what happens to you. You were lucky I was stopping for the night anyway or before I would have left you in the dirt. So get over yourself, and find another tree to hide in. Maybe a shorter one so you don’t hurt your delicate little head again.” And with that, she continued.

Church gaped as she grew further away. No one had ever dared talk to him like that before. Except Carolina of course, but as she was second in line to the throne no one except her father could really tell her what to do. Other than Davey, but she had never been one for confrontation, generally acting as peace keeper between her sister and Church. This was different though. This was a _commoner_ speaking to Church as if he was just… was just another _subject_! Well he was at the moment, wasn’t he? That was why he left. He hated the rigidity and formality that came with being nephew to King Leonard of Hyrule, and here he was, complaining about finally being free from the awkwardness that came with socializing with people who were terrified to say anything to him, lest he be insulted.

With that thought he suddenly yelled, “Wait!” after the woman, starting to run. Nope. Not running. Bad idea. Head pounding. He awkwardly grabbed his bow from the ground as he powerwalked after her. She stopped again, this time starting to look more than just a little annoyed.

“What now?” she yelled back. And church staggered up to her and gasped,  
“Let me come too.” She gave him one look and said, “no.”

“Come on! Look, I-I’ll do whatever you need-“

“Yeah and what can you do, asshole? So far all you’ve done is fall out of a tree, and then whine at me.”

“I can…” What could he do? All his skills translated great when it came to court diplomacy, but ballroom dancing and negotiations seemed useless when alone in the wilderness. Seeing his struggle, she sighed and looked up.

“I’m gonna so regret this,” she muttered, “Fine. You can come with.” Before Church could say anything else however she held up a hand. “There are some rules though. Number one, don’t slow me down or I’m leaving you behind. Number two, don’t get my way if it comes to a fight again. Or I’ll fight through you.”

“Uhh, you mean-“ She gave him a stony look. “Right got it. Don’t slow you down and stay out of the way. Anything else?”

“Don’t be too annoying.”

“Too annoying!? I’m not annoying I-“ she continued giving him her death stare. 

“Right... fine, I’ll be quiet.” She smirked at him. “I doubt it. Tex.”

“Don’t doubt me! When I say something, I mean it- wait what?”

“My name. It’s Tex. It’s common courtesy to give someone your name you know,” Tex replied. 

Church spluttered. “I-I know that.” It was one of the few things he _did_ seem to know. He hesitated however before answering. His cousins generally called him Len, but that might be too easy to trace back to where he came from. Even though he’d realized he was way out of his depth, he wasn’t ready to be caught and sent home like an errant child just yet.

“It’s Church,” he finally said after some deliberation hoping she hadn’t noticed how long he’d paused.

Tex raised an eyebrow again. “Church. Weird name.”

Church scowled. “Like Tex is any better!” To his great surprise she chuckled before giving him what almost seemed to be a smile. “Touché. Well keep up, I want to be halfway to Rito village before sunset.” And with that, she strode off again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at http://www.ziggyzagzag.tumblr.com/


End file.
